


Meant For Me

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 prompts with one stone</p><p>anon prompt: Movav prompt: The ol' You took a nasty hit intended for me and I'm feeling low about it.</p><p>prompt from pastullio: Vav gets hurt in battle/sick and mogar goes mother hen on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant For Me

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Ever since Mogar became a team with X-Ray and Vav his fights have been even more effective than usual. At first he was very much against the idea of team work not trusting the other 2 heroes to be of any help. But much to Mogar’s surprise the trio work well together and are nearly unstoppable. There is one problem and that’s the fact that Mogar isn’t used to watching out for someone else’s safety.

The Mad King is on the loose and is currently attacking the super trio. Mogar ducks as the razor sharp crown is hurled at him, he startles at the pained squawk that sounds out behind him. He spins around to see Vav on the ground clutching his chest, his suit blooming red beneath his hand.

“No!” He roars and rushes to Vav’s side. He carefully moves Vav’s hand out of the way to inspect the wound.  Mogar gasps at the large gash on Vav’s chest and the sickly red blood dribbling out. Vav’s pushing at his shoulder and shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about me. You need to help X-Ray.”

Mogar peers over his shoulder and sees X-Ray hit The Mad King dead on with a blast from his glasses sending the villain flying into a wall with a loud crack and knocking him unconscious. X-Ray makes his way over to the pair and Mogar growls lowly.

“Dude what the hell?”

Mogar shields Vav’s body with his own protecting it from further harm. He applies pressure to the wound with one hand and fishes out some bandages with the other. He slices the top half of Vav’s suit open with a sharp claw and quickly wraps the bandages over the wound. He frowns as the fabric starts tingeing red. Vav sees the blood and promptly faints.

Mogar carefully picks up a now passed out Vav bridal style and starts walking off to his tree house. X-Ray is shouting after them in confusion.

“Where are you going? You’re leaving me here with an uncurious evil guy!”

Mogar sighs and replies reluctantly. “Home. I must tend to his wounds.”

X-Ray gapes at him. “Oh I am so buying you a cheesy nurse outfit for Christmas.”

Mogar doesn’t understand the statement and opts to ignore it. He speeds up into a sprint to make it back to the tree house as fast as possible.

**********

Mogar lays Vav’s sleeping form on a pelt against the far wall of his tree house. He takes the opportunity to check the bandages and sighs with relief. He feels a twinge of guilt at the sight of all that blood though. The crown was aimed at him, Vav shouldn’t have been hit.

“This is my fault.” Mogar grumbles, and gets up to find a wash cloth. He doesn’t have plumbing in his tree house so he goes outside to wet the cloth in the nearby lake. When he returns Vav is sitting up and looking afraid and confused. But as the hero’s eyes fall on Mogar he visibly relaxes.

“Where are we?”

“Home.”

Vav’s eyes widen and he looks around the tree house. He has never been to Mogar’s house before, but considering what happened at his last house that’s not surprising. He moves to stand up, but Mogar’s suddenly kneeling beside him ans stops him as pain shoots through his chest.

“Stop moving.”

Vav looks down and frowns at the bandages across his chest. “What happened?”

Mogar frowns and looks away. “Mogar made a mistake.”

Vav’s frown deepens. “What?”

“The Mad King attacked me. I moved and you were attacked in my place.” Mogar crosses his arms and slumps his shoulders staring at the floor.

Vav stares at Mogar his eyes wide. “That’s not your fault!”

Mogar forces himself to meet Vav’s eyes. “It is my fault.”

Vav shakes his head. “You didn’t know I was behind you.”

Mogar grumbles not believing a word Vav says. He ignores the hero in favour of cleaning the blood off his chest. He reaches out with the cloth and Vav flinches as the cold water makes contact with his skin. They sit in a silent for a few minutes as Mogar focuses on washing away the awful red stains.

Mogar frowns at the red stained bandages and goes to find more. When he returns with fresh bandages Vav is standing and leaning against a wall, a hand pressed to his chest in pain. Mogar rushes to his side and forces him to lie down on the pelt again.

“Why do you hurt yourself?”

Vav frowns. “Because I need to be out there. We need to help X-Ray take The Mad King to the authorities.”

Mogar shakes his head. “You need rest.”

“I’m not tired.” Vav crosses his arms and winces at the strain it puts on his wound.

“You need to heal.”

Vav scoffs. “It’s just a wee scratch. No big deal.”

Mogar reaches forward and slices the dirty bandages off with a claw, and points at the raised wound. “Big deal.” Mogar starts applying the fresh bandage much to a stubborn Vav’s annoyance.

“You don’t have to coddle me.” Vav grumbles.

Mogar doesn’t reply he just stares at Vav’s bandaged chest wishing that the hero wasn’t injured. He should have taken the hit, he’s a warrior he could handle it. He is a terrible team mate.

“Stop beating yourself up over this. I’m alive aren’t I?”

Mogar nods.

“That’s all that matters.”

Mogar shakes his head. “Alive and safe and not in pain. That is what matters.”

Vav’s mouth open and closes like a fish for a few seconds. “You care.”

Mogar frowns, of course he cares, why wouldn’t he care? “Yes.”

Vav’s face splits into a huge grin. “You’re a big softie!”

Mogar frowns and stares down at himself, he pocks at his toned torso. “No.” He reaches out and grabs Vav’s hand guiding it to feel Mogar’s firm abs. “See.”

Vav’s face blooms a bright pink and Mogar stares at it in wonder. Mogar leans in to inspect the change to Vav’s face, worried it might be a new injury.

“What is this?”

Vav shakes his head. “Nothing!”

“But-“

A shout from outside catches both of their attention.

“Yo Mogar! Stop making out with Vav and give my friend back!”

Mogar and Vav peer out the window and look down to see X-Ray smirking up at the two. “I’m still getting that nurse outfit by the way!”

Vav turns to Mogar with a raised eyebrow. “What’s he on about?”

Mogar shrugs. “Most likely nonsense.”


End file.
